


Kwan's Flower

by tangerineprince



Series: Verkwan Oneshots! [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Flowers, Flowers everywhere, Fluff, Halloween Special, M/M, dont kill me btw, flower shop au, growing old together :3, kwaninoni, lifelong au, seventeen + flowers, verkwan, verkwan and flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerineprince/pseuds/tangerineprince
Summary: Vernon reflects his deep love and compassion for seungkwan...Seungkwan visits Vernon one day at his part time job and ordered flowers to give it back to Vernon.





	Kwan's Flower

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a sudden oneshot I made when seventeen released those pictures of seventeen + flowers. Verkwan complimented each other so well, it's a rose quartz and serenity duo, wow! This might be the pictures for white album for teen, age.  
> And yeah, I know Vernon is working at a flower shop here....which is ironic because irl, he's allergic to flowers.
> 
> listen to [ this song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WKEmKihmtpg) while reading~

Vernon doesn’t know exactly when he started falling so hard for Seungkwan.

The first time they had met was just a random day where he was lazing off at the counter and going through his Instagram feed, when the bells at the door tinkled at the presence of a customer.

A beautiful customer.

He had dark brown hair, huge eyes and soft plump, pink lips. He was literally glowing and the glow was prominent across his cheeks.

“Hi,” Seungkwan started, smiling wide. Vernon immediately grew fond of him because of his happy and bubbly personality. His large, brown eyes skimmed over the shop before meeting Vernon’s eyes. “Can I have a bouquet of acacias?”

“Sure,” Vernon answered. “Give me five minutes.”

Five minutes, he said, but he took longer than ten minutes. Vernon couldn’t help himself from getting distracted by the customer’s beauty. Not to mention, he was humming a familiar tune and that sounded really soothing.

When he was done with the arrangement, he felt a bit sad that the customer is already leaving. That's when his customer did something surprising. Seungkwan took the acacias and handed them back to Vernon.

“It’s for you,” He explained. “My name is Seungkwan, by the way. Boo Seungkwan.”

Without any further explanation, he paid for the bouquet and left the flower shop. Vernon simply stared at his silhouette getting smaller and smaller until it disappeared around the corner.

 _For me?_ He thought. _Why me?_

The boy came the week after and this time he asked for yellow tulips. Yet again, he gave it to Vernon. He came the week after that as well, and this time he gave Vernon a daffodil.

For the first time in his life, Vernon was actually curious and genuinely interested about something. That evening, he searched up the meaning of these flowers.

Acacia. _Secret love._  
Yellow tulips. _One sided love.  
_ Daffodil. _Can you return my affection?_

His boss was impressed to see Vernon not on his phone for once and just looking out the window, waiting for customers. Vernon even started to look after the plants properly and tried his best to understand the meaning of each and every plant in the flower shop.

“A bouquet of Lilacs please,” Seungkwan said as soon as he entered the shop, smiling brightly just like usual. Vernon’s face immediately lit up when he saw his favorite customer. Seungkwan placed his umbrella aside and took out his handkerchief to dry himself. His hair was damp from the rain.

 _Lilacs?_ Vernon thought. He recalled their symbolism.  _Youthful innocence and confidence?_ _But why exactly-_

"Purple lilacs, by the way," Seungkwan corrected himself.  _Ah,_ Vernon understood now _._ Each lilac has a different meaning. White lilacs symbolize humility and innocence. Field lilacs symbolize charity....What Seungkwan wanted was purple lilacs.  _First love._

“Can you do me a favour?” Vernon asked.

Seungkwan nodded and his head tilted slightly to the left, curious about what Vernon wanted from him. Did he feel uncomfortable?

“You don’t need to give me those kinds of flowers again,” Vernon said. Seungkwan inwardly sighed, thinking that he’s lost his chance before even confessing properly. “I have something for you.”

Vernon quickly made a hot chocolate and handed it to Seungkwan. He requested for Seungkwan to take a seat while he’s done working on his surprise. Seungkwan hasn’t even finished his drink halfway when Vernon came back, his hands behind his back.

Seungkwan stood up, playing along with the suspenseful mood. For a minute, they were both simply staring at each other, lost in each other’s eyes.

Vernon must’ve realised he was staring for too long because he suddenly felt like it was difficult to breath. He didn’t realise that he was holding his breath.

“Here, this is for you,” Vernon muttered. Seungkwan took the bouquet from him and stared at the beautiful shades of light purple and violet.

“Lavender rose,” Vernon uttered when Seungkwan didn’t respond. Seungkwan looked at him in confusion. Before he could speak up, another customer entered the shop.

“Kwannie,” A tall guy with a beautiful tan complexion chortled. “Your sister told me to pick you up here.”

“Mingyu-hyung?” Seungkwan retorted. He looked back and forth between Vernon and Mingyu before following Mingyu out of the store. He looked back at Vernon to tell him that he will be back again next week with an answer.

Lavender rose. _Love at first sight._

That was the start of their relationship. Before he knew it, Vernon started visiting Seungkwan at different places, at the park, at the planetarium, at the cinema, everywhere.

Months after they started dating, Seungkwan even invited Vernon for an overnight trip at the hot springs.

Vernon has never felt so nervous and thrilled in his life before. Heck, even his university entrance exam felt like a cake walk when compared to staying overnight with Seungkwan.

It was a beautiful place, gardens filled with cactus flowers, orange roses, coriander and red carnations. _Lust and deep romantic passion._ It was a night that Vernon will never forget, their first time. Awkward and shy kisses. Sweet, embarrassing confessions whispered to each other.

“Will you ever leave me?” Seungkwan asked, his voice so soft and overlapped with panting and the need to breathe. Vernon caught his breath and replied, “Never.”

It was until a year after when things felt like they were going downhill.

Seungkwan started to avoid Vernon. He left Vernon’s messages on read. Vernon finally couldn’t take it anymore that he decided to visit Seungkwan’s house.

Seungkwan’s mom was kind and open-minded. She knew her son was dating Vernon and was pretty chill about it. Vernon greeted her for the first time and thought, wow she’s so pretty.

Vernon climbed up the stairs and knocked on Seungkwan’s door. The music that was playing stopped and a “yes?” came out instead.

“It’s me. Hansol.”

There was a slight pause before Seungkwan said, “Go away, I don’t want to see you.” His voice is wavering as if he’s going to break into tears by speaking any further.

Vernon wasn’t willing to comply and opened the door instead. He was thankful that the door was unlocked. For the first time in two weeks, he’s seeing Seungkwan and the first thing he noticed was how much Seungkwan has lost weight.

“Are you sick?” Vernon asked bluntly. He has enough sense to realize what may be happening, maybe the amount of chic flicks his sister forced him to watch influenced him to think negatively about the situation.

“Yeah,” Seungkwan answered and kept silent afterwards. Vernon sat down beside Seungkwan and looked him in the eye. Seungkwan is tearing up.

Vernon felt like crying too but he kept it in. If he cried as well, then who’s going to be there to support his lover?

He wrapped his arms around seungkwan and kissed his forehead. “It’s alright,” He started, as he wasn’t really sure what to say to soothe a sick person. “We will get through this.”

Seungkwan started breaking down, crying his heart out on Vernon’s shoulder. “No, it’s permanent. I’m going to be blind soon.”

Truthfully, Vernon thought he was receiving a death flag, so being blind should be better than dying, right? Wrong, Vernon couldn’t feel relieved and in fact, it felt like his heart has stopped and everything around him is turning into whirls and upside down.

“I’ll take care of you,” Vernon assured him. He carried Seungkwan and made him straddle around his waist. Vernon gave him a trail of kisses from the nape of his neck to his nose. “I’ll look after you forever.”

“I’m going to be a burden, Hansol,” Seungkwan sniffled. He leaned down and returned the favour by giving Vernon a long kiss on his lips. “We need to end this.”

Vernon was adamant. He loves Seungkwan more than he thought. He was _in love_ with Seungkwan.

From then on, every day was like a date and every date, Vernon showers Seungkwan with so much love. Every day, Vernon picks Seungkwan up from his house and gives him primroses and red and purple tulips. _Eternal, undying love._

“Will you ever leave me?” Seungkwan asked in one of their dates. Vernon kisses both his eyes before saying, “Never.”

Five years later, Vernon took Seungkwan out on a date at a fancy restaurant. It was dimly lit with red roses decorating the room, a sweet fragrance filling the air.

It was Seungkwan’s birthday. Vernon ordered Seungkwan’s favorite dishes and invited all his close friends.

“Look at you both, you’re so cute together,” Seungcheol cooed. Vernon felt himself blushing and without even looking, he knew Seungkwan was embarrassed as well because he squeezed Vernon’s hand.

“Guys, stop,” Chan spoke up. “Let them live please.” He felt pity for every one of the hyungs picking on the youngest couple.

They were having a good time until Vernon realized Seungkwan was feeling uncomfortable.

“Kwannie?” Vernon queried. Seungkwan’s eyes were flailing about and Seungkwan was breaking into sweat. “Are you okay?”

Without any prior notice, Seungkwan started to break down and bawled his eyes out. Vernon glanced around to see everyone’s eyes on them. Other than his close friends, he was sure everyone else are judging them.

“Let’s just go home,” Vernon clucked. He bid farewell to his friends and took Seungkwan back to their home.

That night, Vernon got really angry at Seungkwan for the first time.

“Why can’t you control your emotions for once?” Vernon yelled at Seungkwan but Seungkwan stayed quiet, his hands trembling as he squeezed the pillow against him tighter. “Everyone, every single person there was judging us! Do you know what I have to go through to take care of you? Can’t you consider my feelings for once?!”

Vernon knew he would regret getting mad at Seungkwan afterwards but he couldn’t stop himself. He was caught up with the heat of the situation and he just wanted to release it all out.

Vernon was fuming and he even cursed at Seungkwan. He’s tired of it all. He continued harshly hissing at Seungkwan until Seungkwan suddenly dropped down from the sofa onto the floor.

“Kwan?” He croaked. Seungkwan was lying down on the floor. His lips were turning purple. Vernon gently caressed Seungkwan’s hair. “Kwannie?”

White foam started to come out of Seungkwan’s mouth and ghastly paleness spread across his cheeks. Vernon felt a déjà vu, his heart stopped for a moment and everything around him is turning upside down.

Vernon immediately called the ambulance and that’s how he came to knew that Seungkwan didn’t just have an usher syndrome, he has epilepsy too.

Regret, regret, regret. That word started to haunt vernon. Vernon started to avoid Seungkwan. He stayed at a hotel while Seungkwan awaits for him at home.

“Just give up already,” his co-worker Andy told him. Vernon had no idea how did news reach Andy, everyone’s least liked person. “He has always been a burden for you anyway. Why are you with him in the first place?”

Andy continued to irritate Vernon but seeing that Vernon was the bigger person,  and he completely ignored Andy’s childish behaviors, he decided to turn it up a notch.

He leant down and whispered into Vernon’s ear disgustingly, “Perhaps…he’s really good in bed?”

Vernon was fired that day for beating Andy, the boss’ nephew, and he actually felt quite relieved. He was getting tired of Andy and all the hardware products anyways.

Vernon decided to give himself a new start and face his problems properly. He opened up a flower business and named it _Kwan’s Flowers_. The very next day, he rushed back home with a simple, small bouquet of common rue with a bit of wormwood. _Repentance and bitter sorrow._

Seungkwan cried after seeing Vernon after such a long time passed. He even hugged Vernon so tightly that Vernon had a hard time breathing. That’s how they resolved their first and very last huge fight.

“Will you ever leave me again, you dumb idiot?” Seungkwan asked in between his cries.

“Never, I’m sorry I was so stupid,” Vernon answered, wiping away Seungkwan’s tears and kissing his eyes.

A few years later, Seungkwan surprises Vernon by telling him that he wants to adopt a girl. Vernon felt happy that Seungkwan wanted a kid in the house to liven up the atmosphere.

 _Jasmine_ is her name, a beautiful girl, seven years of age. She has silky black hair down to her waist and light brown orbs similar to vernon’s.

Jasmine. _Unconditional and eternal love._

Every day turned out to be more fun with Jasmine around. They took her out to amusement parks, aquariums, beaches. The thing that Vernon liked most about Jasmine is how she always treats Seungkwan with love and care.

As Jasmine graduated from middle school,  Seungkwan cried, completely moved to tears that his daughter has grown up so well. They brought a bouquet of amaryllis to her graduation. _Pride._

That night, Seungkwan asked them both a question.

“Will you ever leave me?” Seungkwan asked, hugging Jasmine close to him.

Jasmine rolled her eyes in repose. “Why do you always ask me that, dad? I’d rather die than leave you. Who’s gonna leave an adorable bub like you?”

Jasmine laughed while hugging Seungkwan tightly. Vernon caressed the both of them and joined the hug. “Never, Kwan. I’ll never leave the both of you.” He kissed both of their foreheads as if to seal the promise.

Few decades later, here is Vernon now. He thinks back to not knowing exactly when he fell hard for Seungkwan. He’s not sure exactly when it happened but one thing he knows for sure is that he’s truly, madly, deeply in love with Seungkwan.

“You would always ask me _will you ever leave me_ , heck you know I’ll never leave you. You’re the love of my life, you’re the one I love the most, okay Jasmine is gonna kill me if I say that. I love the both of you the most. You’ve always been my sunshine, cheered me up whenever I’m down. Never have I once felt that you’re a burden. Every minute of my life, I try my best to make sure that you’re happy with me and you’ll always stay beside me happily. I’m always happy, as long as you’re there with me.” Vernon took a deep breath before placing a bouquet of lilies and white chrysanthemums down. “Boo Seungkwan, it’s not just cheesy and sweet, sugar-coated words when I say that you’re my soulmate, so why…why did you leave me?”

Jasmine sniffed and wiped her dad’s tears that were streaming down his cheeks continuously. “Don’t cry dad, Seungkwan is going to be sad.”

Vernon held Jasmine close to him and rest his head onto her shoulder. He looked back to the grave and said, “Sorry, I couldn’t control my emotions again. I’ll always love you. Jasmine, sorry for using up so much time, here you can talk to him…”

Vernon took a step back, looking at Jasmine, now a diplomat and married. He stared back at the words _Here lies Boo Seungkwan_. He took out his phone and stared at his wallpaper. It's a picture that Vernon took many years ago when Seungkwan wasn't looking, the day he asked for acacias.

_Kwannie, my love. If we cross our paths again in the next life, will you be my lover again?_

As if his question was heard, Vernon felt an eerie chill down his spine and felt for a second an image of Seungkwan standing right in front of him, smiling widely. He blinked again but nothing out of the ordinary was there but instead in his hands lied a red spider lily that appeared out of nowhere as if to answer his unspoken question.

_We will always be lovers, Hansol._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot of legends around Red Spider Lillies, by the way.
> 
> I actually wrote a oneshot for halloween where vernon is a black eyed child and tried to make it spooky and all but I don't want to scare kwannie and make him go through what I was planning so I deleted it :/ Kwannie must be protected at all costs!!
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!~ ^^


End file.
